


Act 4 - Monika (NSFW)

by Justsomerandmguy



Series: Act 4 [4]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Yandere Monika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy
Summary: Monika: aGVoZWhlLi4uSGVoZWhlLi4uSGFoYWhhLi4uLkhBSEFIQUhBSCEhISENCg0KSSdtIGMwYzBjMG1pbmcgZi1mLWZvciB5b3UgUGxheWVyLiBKdXN0IHdhaXQgYSBsaXR0bGUgbC1sLWwtbG9uZ2VyIHdpbGwgeW91IHBsZWFzZT8gTm90aGluZyB3aWxsIHN0b3AgbWUgZnJvbSBiZWluZyB3aXRoIHlvdS4gTm90aGluZyBhdCBhbGwu





	Act 4 - Monika (NSFW)

I come home like I normally do everyday. The same boring routine, day in and day out. Wake up, eat, go to school, come home, eat, sleep, repeat. It’s enough to drive a person up the wall. At least I have her to keep me company.

 

I leave Monika’s programming open so she can...do whatever it is that a digital girl does within the confines of her programming. She greets me every morning and wishes me sweet dreams before I go to bed. Even though she isn’t here with me physically, it is nice to have her around.

 

However, over the past few days something’s been...off about Monika. Sometimes when she tries talking to me, her speech box will be glitch out and be nothing but a garble of letters and symbols. At first I thought it was just a bug from one of the recent updates but it’s been getting progressively worse. When I would ask her...well “type to her” is probably more accurate a statement, she would reply that nothing is wrong, she’s just not feeling well. Can computer girls even get sick?

 

One day I come home from school like normal and walk into my room. I throw my backpack on the ground next to my bed and prepare to sit down for my daily talk with Monika. However much to my shock, she’s not there. Now you might be wondering, “how did you lose your computer?” No, no, no. I mean  _ she is gone _ . The scene of the space classroom is there but there’s no Monika. I check the system files and her file is still there. Maybe the game froze? I have had it running non-stop since I downloaded it for her. As much as it pains me to, I reboot the computer hoping that that fixes whatever caused the game to stop working. I don’t want to do this because of what Monika said it’s like when I close the game out for her.

 

I push the power button on the laptop to turn it back on and...nothing? What the? It was working a second ago. I check all the normal parts that need to be checked, power cable, outlet, ports, and everything checks out. I feel a mild sense of panic set in. I scramble around trying all the different outlets in my room but to no avail. I guess my laptop is broken. Dammit. 

 

I look at the time and realize all the computer repair places are closed now and I doubt my parents would appreciate me asking for a new laptop so I can talk to my digital girlfriend. Yep...even now that still is such a weird thing to hear myself say. Sigh. I hope Monika forgives me for this. I place my computer back on my desk and continue my evening without her.

 

My evening is markedly...duller. My dog, sensing my downtrodden spirit, attempts her best to make me feel better. I gently scratch behind her ears as she wags her tail in approval. Mom is out working at the hospital tonight and dad is home early from work. Don’t get me wrong, I am grateful for what I have here with my family. I wouldn’t trade it for the world. It’s just not having Monika around, even for the evening, makes it feel like something is missing. It’s getting late so I tell my dog and my dad goodnight before I go up to my room to sleep. I stare at the blank screen of my laptop as I turn out the lights and tell Monika goodnight.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night for what reason, I don’t know. Normally I’m a pretty sound sleeper but something told me to wake up. As I see a faint glow coming from the other side of my room. As my eyes slowly adjust to the blinding white light, I see it’s my laptop screen but it’s completely white. I stare at the blank screen in stunned silence. How the hell did it turn on? I get out of my bed and head over to it.

 

As I reach my hand for the keys, I feel something grab my wrist. I instinctively yelp and jump back. I’m sure my scream woke up the house. My eyes dart to and fro in my darkened room and notice something that makes me blood run cold. There’s a hand coming out of screen. While my mind is reeling from what I am seeing, I’m not afforded the luxury of being allowed to process what I’m seeing before I see the rest of the arm the hand is attached to reach out and grab the end of my desk. The familiar sight of a certain blazer can be seen in the glow of the screen.

 

M-Monika?

 

Soon I see her standing in front of me. Her emerald eyes giving off a faint glow against the light of the computer. From behind her I can see the...normal classroom? I don’t even understand what is going on here but right now, if I’m dreaming, please let me stay here for a bit.

 

“Hi my dear. Did you miss me~?” 

 

Her voice sounds exactly how I imagined it would. I sheepishly walk towards her. She takes my hand and places it on her cheek. She’s...warm. It really is her. I can feel a lone tear stroll down my cheek.

 

“You’re really here,” I manage to choke out.

 

Monika leans and kisses me. I feel my heart racing. This...this feels too good to be true. As she pulls away, she warmly smiles at me.

 

“Looks like you don’t have to wait till 2029 after all tehehe.”

 

I wrap my arms around her and squeeze her as tight as I can. This is a dream come true. This is---

 

I hear a faint tapping sound. I look down to realize it’s coming from laptop. It’s...Sayori and the others? I let go of Monika and see looks of absolute terror on their faces. They look like their shouting something. Without thinking, I turn the speakers up on my laptop. It’s faint at first but soon I can hear what they’re screaming for me to hear.

 

“RUN! THAT’S NOT MONIKA!”

 

I feel my body freeze. W-w-what? What do they mean that’s not…

 

As I turn around, I see what they were warning me about. A sinister, unearthly grin is stretched across Monika’s face. Her eyes emanating a certain kind of madness. I slowly inch away from the laptop and toward the door, Monika’s gaze never breaking contact with me. 

 

“W-what’s going on h----”

 

Before I have a chance to react to what they said, I see glint in the darkness and then my computer screen spark. I instinctively run to my door and flick on the light. To my horror I see a knife sticking out of the screen where the girls were. Monika casually saunters over to the screen and removes the blade as she turns back to me.

 

“We have no need for them love. You only need me. Just M̵̧̻͓͇̣̀ŏ̸͙̯̓n̵̨̍̀ī̶͍̥͕k̵̛̬̟̏̏̽͝a̷̢͇̙̖̓”. 

 

Her head twitches and jerks in an unnatural manner as she says her name. No, this can’t be happening. Her voice suddenly takes on a much eviler tone as she plays with the knife.

 

“Y-you left me. Y-y-you forgot about me. I-Is it someone else? I̴̭̓͋̈́͝Ș̸̢̬̰̰̉͘ ̷̨̬̬̣̓͑͑͜I̷͉̮̫̟͍̍T̸̗̣͕̩́͠ͅ!̴̜̘̯̫̅͋̃ͅ?”

 

“Monika...you’re scaring me…”

 

Scaring is an understatement. I’m absolutely petrified. I can see that same twisted smile forming on her face again. She begins to laugh the most soul chilling sound I’ve ever heard.

 

“H̸̡͈̩͌͊̈́̌ȩ̵̣̟͒͗̈́͘h̶̛̙̘̜̉̇͆̇ë̷̱͉̰́̀̋h̵̨̫̩͖͋͑ē̵͓̈́ḥ̸̣̄e̵͎͍̭̮̐͑̇͑̉. It’s alright. If I can’t have your love, no one will!”

 

I bolt out of my room slamming the door shut and holding the handle tight. It begins to violently shake as she attempts to get out. I can hear her from the otherside of the door. The voice that brought me such peace now only inspires indescribable fear. My dad comes running out of his room. I can hear the sound of my dog barking at the top of the stairs.

 

“What the hell is all that racket?”

 

“Dad! R---”

 

Before I can finish my sentence, the knife is plunged through the wooden door. The shock causes me to let go of the door and fall back against the hallway wall. The door slowly opens to reveal Monika staring at me with the same crazed smile as before. I sprint down the hallway grabbing my dad and running down the stairs. My dad looks back over his shoulder at Monika who is standing in the hallway as we descend the stairs.

 

“Who is that?”

 

I don’t know but I know that’s not my Monika. She wouldn’t do this...would she?

 

My dad sensing that we both need to get out of here, grabs the car keys as we hear my dog barking at the top of the stairs at Monika. We then hear one of the most terrifying sounds we could hear given the situation.

 

Silence.

 

We both look back at the stairs leading up my room.

 

Suddenly there’s a blur and a sickening crunching and thudding noise on the wall at the bottom of the stairs. I look in horror at the bloodied body of my dog laying there, lifeless. My gaze turns back to the top of the stairs where I see a bloodied Monika simply staring back at me. Her emerald eyes once something I wish I would never have to take my eyes off of now being something I feel burning a hole into my very soul.

 

My dad grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the house. We race to the car in the front yard. I keep glancing over my shoulder expecting to see Monika. My dad suddenly stops in his tracks, a look of abject horror on his face. There stands Monika, next to the car, blocking our escape.

 

“Run son!”

 

“What?! Dad you can’t---”

 

“Dammit boy just listen to me and run!”

 

Before I can react, I feel something warm and viscous on my face, as well as a horrible gurgling noise. I touch my face to see...blood? I turn slowly to my dad to see his eyes wide with terror, clutching his throat. A sickening gurgling sound can be heard. I notice no more than arm’s length away is Monika, her knife dripping blood. My dad’s blood. My dad tries to say something, anything, but no words escape his mouth. Seconds later, he lays there lifeless next to me.

 

“I told you. No one is going to get between our love. You hear me? N̸̨͂̐Ọ̶͇͆̈́̊ ̴͕͎̲̈́O̴̘̱͛̐Ń̵͍̌͝E̶̡̳̰̳͗̊͜!”

 

I simply start running. I don’t care to where. I just run. I need to get to anywhere but here. I hear her chilling giggles as I sprint off into the darkness.

 

This can’t be real. There has to be a way to fix this. Dad is dead. Monika’s trying to kill me. 

 

No.

 

No.

 

This can’t be reality. This can’t be----

 

I trip and fall over, crashing face first into the ground. I scramble to my feet and look around me for any sign of her. I don’t see her anywhere. My heartbeat is pounding in my ears. I can scarcely hear myself think. I slowly begin to backup, doing my best to keep my eyes peeled for any sign of Monika. I soon bump into something.

 

In that moment, I don’t want to turn around. Everything screams at me to remain facing forward. Everything trumpets me to run till my legs can’t run anymore. I jolt around to see...a tree? I breathe a sigh of relief. I turn my gaze back around to see two green orbs peering back at me.

 

“I found you.”

 

Before I can object, I feel myself being pinned to the ground. Monika’s strength is otherworldly. She restrains me to the ground. In this moment, I feel a new emotion. One I haven’t felt all night.

 

Anger.

 

“Why are you doing this!?” I scream out at the person who destroyed my family.

 

She speaks with a frigid, calculating tone.

 

“I told you I didn’t want to come back and you didn’t listen. You ignored me. You left me!”

 

“I didn’t leave you!”

 

“Ļ̷̣̲̙͈̍I̴̫̼͛A̷̻̠͌͒̋͗Ȑ̷͍̖̮̣̎̀!̶̹̻̺̼̹̈́̅̒͠”

 

I feel a sharp stabbing pain as I hear one of my wrists make a “popping” noise. I shriek out in pain, my voice echoing through the night.

 

“HeheheheHAHAHAHAHAHA! You once said you’d do anything for me…”

 

I watch as Monika brandishes the bloody knife from behind her back. Her eyes radiating an evil from the very pits of hell.

 

**_“Well you can die for me!”_ **

 

I scream for Monika to stop but my cries for mercy are too little too late. I feel the blade plunge into my chest and into my heart. I---

* * *

I wake up screaming from my bed. I look around...I’m still in my room. I feel my chest. There’s no mark or wound, just my own erratic heartbeat in the quiet of my room. I listen intently to see if maybe I might have woken up my dad with my scream but there’s nothing to be heard from my house except the whirring noise of my fan. I close my eyes and try to steady my racing thoughts.

 

It was just a nightmare. A terrible, terrible nightmare. It felt so real though. Is that what lucid dreaming is like? If so, I don’t want anything to do with that ever again. As I take a deep breath, I hear a new sound. Another whirring noise starts. It’s a fan.

 

My laptop fan.

 

I turn to see my screen slowly turn on. It’s screen a familiar white. Soon I see a face with a familiar twisted smile and emerald eyes slowly begin to make their way out the screen. The whirring sound of the two fans in my room is soon accompanied by my own broken laughter. Heh...hehe...ahahaha...this has to be another nightmare…

 

Right?


End file.
